This invention relates to a reclosable container, and more particularly to a container for use in displaying merchandise and storing small objects such as screws, nuts, bolts, brads, fishing lures, small electrical items, costume jewelry, craft or hobby supplies and the like.
One known proposal for fabricating such containers suggests their manufacture from flexible plastic to form a box-like structure with a lid integrally joined to the box by a hinge, such as illustrated in the Stevens et al patent. Such proposal, however, provides for exceptional outwardly directing mating flanges provided by both the box and the lid with the container front wall, end wall and side walls formed of an irregular shape each featuring an intermediate shelf. Such construction is highly undesirable where a label is required for sealing the junction between the container base and the lid because of the extreme distance of such remotely located outer junction extremity from the lower base side wall resulting in a likelihood of accidental damage to an applied label particularly adjacent the junction. Furthermore, such extreme outwardly directed mating flanges are believed to be of a substantial detriment if the closed container is to be stood in an upright position for display by supporting the container on its integral hinge and rear end wall.